Generasi
by ambudaff
Summary: Fin-Kedinn adalah pemimpin Klan Gagak. Tugasnya adalah memastikan semua orang-orangnya aman. Dan bahagia. Kado ultah untuk Sanich Iyonni. Semoga pelindungmu berlari bersamamu!


**GENERASI**

_Fin-Kedinn, ibu Torak, Fa, Torak, dan Renn kepunyaan Michelle Paver, berikut juga Kelam, Ark, Serigala, BuluGelap, Pebble, Rip dan Rek_

_Rate K+, genre Family_

_Selamat menempuh musim panas ke-19 untuk __**Sanich Iyonni**__. Semoga pelindungmu berlari bersamamu!_

_Fic pertama berbahasa Indonesia di fandom Chronicles of Ancient Darkness ini juga dipersembahkan untuk __**[at]denayaira**__ dan __**[at]azureila**_

-o0o-

Fin-Kedinn menghela napas.

Sudah berbelas musim panas ia lewati sejak saat itu. Sudah banyak perubahan yang ia rasakan. Baik lingkungan sekitar, baik dalam dirinya sendiri.

Tapi masih saja ia sering bimbang. Sudah benarkah tindakannya? Sudah tepatkah keputusannya? Apakah tak membawa akibat buruk bagi pihak lain?

Fin-Kedinn adalah Pemimpin Klan Gagak, dan sudah barang tentu keputusannya akan berakibat pada banyak orang, bahkan banyak klan.

Ia _adalah_ Pemimpin Klan Gagak.

Fin-Kedinn kembali menghela napas.

-o0o-

Berbelas musim panas lalu, saat ia masih muda. Saat berkawan dengan Tenris dan adiknya Fa di Klan Serigala. Saat ia sendiri berteguh untuk menjadi pemburu, Tenris dan adiknya sudah dicalonkan untuk menjadi Dukun Klan. Tenris akan menjadi Dukun Klan Anjing Laut, sedang adiknya Fa akan menjadi Dukun Klan Serigala.

Saat itu ia menaruh hati pada seorang gadis Klan Rusa Merah. Saat ia sadar bahwa gadis itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai saudara. Di lain pihak, gadis itu justru menjalin hubungan dengan Fa. Mereka menikah.

Fin-Kedinn tahu bahwa ia tak akan pernah bisa melihat gadis lain seperti ia melihat gadis ini. Ya memang, ia kemudian menikah dengan gadis yang dipilihkan untuknya, tetapi itu hanya berlangsung beberapa musim dingin. Tak ada rasa untuknya.

Fa dan dirinya masih meneruskan hubungan pertemanan tatkala ia dilantik sebagai Pemimpin Klan Gagak, dan Fa sebagai Dukun Klan Serigala. Fa juga datang padanya dan mengatakan bahwa ia masuk ke dalam Penyembuh, kelompok yang ia percayai bertujuan baik. Akan tetapi, istrinya bisa melihat ke depan. Menyadari bahwa kelompok ini justru ditujukan untuk menguasai dunia. Fa terlambat menyadari—

Yang Fin-Kedinn ketahui hanyalah bahwa Fa telah memicu Kebakaran Besar, menghentikan usaha para Soul Eaters, memecahkan Baiduri Api, dan karenanya sedang berusaha mencari tempat persembunyian—

—dan ia, Fin-Kedinn, menolak untuk menyembunyikan mereka, hanya karena kecemburuan. Cemburu pada Fa yang telah berhasil menyunting gadis Klan Rusa Merah, dan bahkan kini sedang mengandung benih cinta mereka. Walau kemudian ia sadar bahwa ini hanya emosi sesaat, tetapi saat pikirannya telah jernih keesokan harinya, dan ia berniat untuk menyetujui untuk menyembunyikan mereka, mereka sudah berada entah di mana—

Yang ia tahu kemudian bahwa gadis itu—istri Fa kini—sudah meninggal. Setelah melahirkan dan merawat sesaat anaknya.

Sesal tak pernah datang lebih awal.

Yang ia tahu kemudian hanyalah bahwa ia semakin jarang mendengar tentang Fa dan anaknya. Fa kini berpindah-pindah tempat, berdua saja bersama anaknya. Sesekali mendapat informasi—seperti saat pertemuan Klan di tepi Laut kali itu.

Yang ia tahu kemudian bahwa seorang bocah yang datang padanya, ternyata adalah anak Fa. Anak dari gadis itu.

Fin-Kedinn menghela napas.

Ia _adalah_ Pemimpin Klan Gagak.

Bukan sembarang orang biasa.

-o0o-

Sedari pertama mendengar dari Saeunn—Dukun Klan Gagak—ia tahu bocah ini istimewa. Bukan bocah sembarang bocah. Dan dengan diterimanya bocah ini ke dalam Klan—setidaknya memberinya tempat bernaung—berarti memperbesar kemungkinan Klan Gagak ini terseret ke dalam berbagai peristiwa.

Dan ia _adalah_ Pemimpin Klan Gagak. Karenanya ia harus pandai-pandai membagi perhatian, membagi prioritas.

Apalagi setelah keponakannya—si kakak Hord terlalu berambisi, dan menghentikan kehidupannya sendiri lebih cepat dari yang Fin-Kedinn bisa duga—sang adik, Renn, mulai terlibat lebih jauh bersama semua petualangan yang dilakukan oleh Torak, bocah itu.

Tidak, ia bukan bocah lagi kini.

Walau memang usianya baru mencapai duabelas musim panas.

Tantangan demi tantangan terus menghampiri. Secara tak langsung, mendewasakannya lebih dini. Menghadapi Pemakan Arwah. Menjadi klanaroh. Menjadi buangan.

Ia _adalah_ Pemimpin Klan Gagak. Dan Klan memilihnya menjadi Pemimpin untuk menjaga agar orang-orang tetap aman.

-o0o-

Akan tetapi, satu demi satu masalah yang menghampiri bocah itu—Torak—bisa diselesaikan dengan susah payah. Dan sekarang ia sudah bukan bocah lagi, sudah berusia limabelas musim panas.

Dan semua Pemakan Arwah sudah mati.

Tetapi, satu masalah lagi tersisa. Dan masalah ini akan menjadi masalah besar jika tak segera diselesaikan.

Bagai pemikiran Serigala, kalau kalian saling suka, kenapa tidak saling menggosokkan badan dan menyentuhkan hidung? Kenapa malah saling menjauh dan saling tak berbicara?

Serigala tak tahu kalau ada satu hal yang selalu menjadi pemikiran Renn maupun Torak, jika bersentuhan dengan masalah suka.

Renn ditakdirkan untuk menjadi Dukun Klan Gagak.

Sementara Torak, sepertinya punya kecenderungan untuk berkelana. Sesuai nalurinya sebagai orang tak ber-Klan.

Suka atau tidak suka. Sedari awal Saeunn sudah menyatakannya. Dan dalam perjalanan mencari Torak, akan berhadapan dengan Eostra, Saeunn menampakkan diri di hadapan Renn, di gua-gua. Menunjukkan arah.

Di depan Renn, di depan Kelam.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, di Klan Gagak, Saeunn menghembuskan napasnya yang terakhir.

Pertanda?

Yang jelas sekembalinya Renn dan Torak ke perkemahan Gagak, mereka seperti sungkan untuk saling membicarakan ini.

Fin-Kedinn _adalah_ Pemimpin Klan Gagak. Dan ia punya kewajiban untuk menjaga orang-orangnya tetap bahagia.

Tidak boleh ada lagi yang sepertinya. Tidak boleh ada lagi yang menyesal seumur hidup karena sesuatu yang tak terucapkan.

Masalah ini terus mengganggunya sejak bermusim-musim lalu.

-o0o-

Tetapi Renn dan Torak kembali dari Pegunungan tidak sendiri. Selain bersama Serigala, BuluGelap, Pebble, Rip dan Rek, mereka membawa serta pula Kelam dan Ark, burung gagak putihnya.

Satu ide menyelinap di benak Fin-Kedinn.

Dimintanya dengan sangat agar Durrain, Dukun dan Pemimpin Klan Rusa Merah, bersedia tinggal untuk sementara waktu. Membimbing calon dukun baru Klan Gagak.

Fin-Kedinn bertaruh dengan sesuatu yang tak nyata.

Torak, Renn dan Kelam, kembali ke perkemahan basah kuyup, penuh salju, dan melupakan tugas mereka: membawa ikan-ikan hasil pancingan tertinggal memutih di atas es.

Fin-Kedinn memandangi Torak dan Renn satu persatu. Kemudian menyuruh Torak pergi mengambil ikannya. Menyuruh Ren menemui Durrain, yang menanyakan keberadaannya. Kemudian berpaling pada Kelam.

"_Kelam, tetap di sini bersamaku. Aku perlu berbicara denganmu."_

"_Aku akan mengambil barang-barangku," kata Kelam dalam nada suara pasrah._

"_Mengapa?" tanya Fin-Kedinn tajam. "Apa kau mau pergi?"_

"_Em. Kupikir..."_

"_Apa kau mau pergi?"_

_Kelam menggelengkan kepala._

"_Kalau begitu, tinggallah."_

"_M-maksudmu untuk selamanya?"_

"_Kau bagian dari kami. Benar?"_

_Dengan malu-malu, Kelam mengangguk._

"_Nah, kalau begitu, tinggallah."_ **1)**

Tak terlihat siapapun, Fin-Kedinn menghela napas. Satu langkah sudah diambil. Sepertinya langkah selanjutnya akan lancar.

-o0o-

Pagi saat Fin-Kedinn sedang memperbaiki jaring-jaring penangkap ikan, Torak menemuinya. Dengan semua perlengkapannya.

Fin-Kedinn berhenti bekerja. Ia tahu saat ini akan tiba. Demikian juga sepertinya Torak.

Ia hanya berharap masalah yang satu ini akan selesai dengan baik, seperti yang sudah diperkirakannya.

"Selamat jalan, Anakku," katanya, "Semoga pelindungmu berlari bersamamu." **2)**

Dan diikutinya dengan ujung mata, ke mana Torak mengarah.

Tak seperti biasanya—Torak selalu meninggalkan Renn tanpa pamit—kali ini ia memerlukan Serigala untuk mengarahkannya setengah jalan mendaki sisi lembah. **3) **Untuk menemui Renn. Untuk berpamitan.

Fin-Kedinn tersenyum saat mendengar kepakan sayap panik dari kedua gagak Rip dan Rek, saat mendengar lolong ketiga serigala.

Torak dan Renn melompat ke atas batu sehingga Fin-Kedinn dapat melihat mereka, dan melambaikan busur masing-masing di atas kepala.

Fin-Kedinn mengangkat tongkatnya melambaikan perpisahan. **4)**

Jadi, begitulah. Terjadilah.

Dan tak ada yang harus menyimpan rasa. Tak ada yang harus memendam pahit.

Tak boleh ada yang seperti ia lagi.

Fin-Kedinn. Adalah Pemimpin Klan Gagak. Yang melindungi orang-orangnya.

Semoga pelindungmu berlari bersamamu. Semoga pelindungmu terbang bersamamu.

**FIN**

**Catatan di kaki**:

1) Ghost Hunter, halaman 336

2) hlm 342

3) hlm 343

4) hlm 344-345


End file.
